parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jetlag and Disney Beginner Video Casey Jr. Circus Train the Movie
TheLastDisneyToon and NickyHelp in Dr Seuss Beginner Video and Walt Disney Classic Film Cast: *Casey Junior (Dumbo) as Himself # 1 *Toots (Porky's Railroad) as Himself # 2 *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) as Herself # 3 *Jebidiah (The Little Engine That Could) as Himself # 4 *James (Thomas and Friends) as Himself # 5 *Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland) as Himself # 5 *Henry (Thomas and Friends) as Himself # 3 *Basil (The Wind in the Willows) as Himself # 6 *Jones (The Little Engine That Could) as Himself # 7 *Tracy (The Little Engine That Could) as Herself # 8 *Thomas (Thomas and Friends) as Himself # 1 *Emily (Thomas and Friends) as Herself # 12 *Molly (Thomas and Friends) as Herself # 37 *Spencer (Thomas and Friends) as Himself # 57 *Wilson (Chuggington) as Himself # 9 *Emma (Jim Button) as Herself # 10 *Ivor (Ivor the Engine) as Himself # 11 *Montana (Play Safe) as Himself 12 *Katy Caboose (Little Golden Book Land) as Herself # 13 *Pufle (Steam Train) as Himself # 14 *Tom Jerry (Onion Pacific) as Himself # 15 *Alfred (Porky's Railroad) as Himself # 16 *Melissa (Onion Pacific) as Herself # 17 *Johnny (The Brave Engineer) as Himself # 18 *Huey (Dora the Explorer) as Himself # 19 *Blue (Dora the Explorer) as Himself # 20 *Georgia (The Little Engine That Could) as Herself # 21 *Pete (The Little Engine That Could) as Himself # 22 *Uncle Thomas the Tank Engine (The Cleveland Show and Family Guy) as Himself # 22 *Neville (Thomas and Friends) as Himself # 75 *Scotty (Thomas and Friends) as Himself # 23 *Archie (Trainz) as Himself # 1 *Bahia Train (The Three Caballeros) as Herself # 24 *Troublesome Trucks *Bill (Thomas and Friends) as Himself # 17 *Ben (Thomas and Friends) as Himself # 18 *Big Tim (Big Tim) as Himself # 25 *Bonnie (Steam Train) as Herself # 26 *Jason (Back To The Klondike) as Himself # 27 *Sir Reginald (Madeline) as Himself # 28 *Chugs (The Easter Bunny is Comin' to Town) as Himself # 29 *Jimmy (Pucca: Choo Choo Trouble) as Himself # 30 *Percy (Thomas and Friends) as Himself # 6 *Calley (Chuggington) as Herself # 31 *Yaemon (Steam Train) as Himself # 32 *Sasha (The Little Steam Engine From Daisyland) as Himself # 33 *Fearless Freddie (Thomas and Friends) as Himself # 7 *Fiery Flynn (Thomas and Friends) as Himself # 55 *Bash and Dash (Thomas and Friends) as Themselves # 42 and # 43 *Ferdinand (Thomas and Friends) as Himself # 48 *Linus (The Brave Locomotive) as Himself # 34 *Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Himself # 34 *Olwin (Chuggington) as Herself # 35 *Cerberus (The Little Engine That Could) as Himself # 36 *Annie (Thomas and Friends) as Herself *Clarabel (Thomas and Friends) as Herself *Hank (The Little Engine That Could) as Himself # 37 *Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) as Himself *Dumbo (Dumbo) as Himself *The Crows (Dumbo) as Themselves *Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, and Oliver (The Aristocats and Oliver and Company) as Themselves *Zak and Wheezie (Dragontales) as Themselves *Panda (The Little Engine That Could) as Himself *Leo (Little Einsteins) as Himself *Annie (Little Einsteins) as Herself *June (Little Einsteins) as Herself *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach (Dumbo) as Itself *Casey Jr's Blue Coach (Dumbo) as Itself *Casey Jr's Orange Coach (Dumbo) as Itself *Casey Jr's Green Coach (Dumbo) as Itself *Casey Jr's Red Caboose (Dumbo) as Itself *Casey Jr's Flatcars (Dumbo) as Themselves *Casey Jr's Boxcars (Dumbo) as Themselves *Toots's Boxcars (Porky's Railroad) as Themselves *Toots's Caboose (Porky's Railroad) as Itself *Tillie's Birthday Train Cars (The Little Engine That Could) as Themselves *Green and Yellow Coaches (Thomas and Friends) as Themselves *Red and White Coaches (Thomas and Friends) as Themselves *Red Coaches (Thomas and Friends) as Themselves *Tan Coaches (Thomas and Friends) as Themselves *Connor's Coaches (Thomas and Friends) as Themselves *Caitlin's Coaches (Thomas and Friends) as Themselves *Jebidiah's Milk Wagons (The Little Engine That Could) as Themselves *Toyland Express's Coaches and Caboose (Babes in Toyland) as Themselves *Timothy's Circus Car, Coaches, Flatcar, and Caboose as Themselves *Train Cars (The Little Engine That Could) as Themselves *Emily's Coaches (Thomas and Friends) as Themselves *Red Branchline Coaches (Thomas and Friends) as Themselves *Tan Branchline Coaches (Thomas and Friends) as Themselves *Old Branchline Coaches (Thomas and Friends) as Themselves *Spencer's Coaches (Thomas and Friends) as Themselves *Train Cars (Chuggington) as Themselves *Ivor's Freight Cars (Ivor the Engine) as Themselves *Ivor's Coaches (Ivor the Engine) as Themselves *Tootle's Cars (Little Golden Book Land) as Themselves *Alfred's Coach (Porky's Railroad) *Johnny's Mail Car and Caboose (The Brave Engineer) as Themselves *Freight Cars and Caboose (The Brave Engineer) as Themselves *Pete's Freight Cars (The Little Engine That Could) as Themselves *Uncle Thomas the Tank Engine's Coaches (The Cleveland Show and Family Guy) as Themselves *Scotty's Coaches (Dinosaur Train) as Themselves *Red and Yellow Coaches (Trainz) as Themselves *Blue and White Coaches (Trainz) as Themselves *Orange Teak Coaches (Trainz) as Themselves *Green Southern Coaches (Trainz) as Themselves *Red Maroon Coaches (Trainz) as Themselves *Bahia Train's Train Cars (The Three Caballeros) as Themselves *Train Cars and Cabooses (Big Tim) as Themselves *Bonnie's Train Cars as Themselves *Jason's Train Cars (Back to the Klondike) as Themselves *Sir Reginald's Coaches (Madeline) as Themselves *Jimmy's Coaches (Pucca: Choo Choo Trouble) as Themselves *Sasha's Coaches (The Little Steam Engine From Daisyland) as Themselves *Mighty Mac (Thomas and Friends) as Themselves *Narrow Gauge Coaches, Freight Cars, and Caboose (Thomas and Friends) as Themselves *Rodrick (The Little Engine That Could) as Himself *The Train Cars (The Little Engine That Could) as Themselves *Annie, June, Leo and Quincy (Little Einsteins) as Themselves *Anna (Frozen) as Herself *Elsa (Frozen) as Herself *and more Scenes: (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery: Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Jr. #1 as Himself Toots the tender engine..jpg|Toots #2 as Himself (Credit Goes To TonyPilot) Tillie (The Little Engine That Could).jpg|Tillie as Herself # 3 Railways of crotoonia jebediah promo by derpadederp1999-d8068jg.jpg|Jebidiah #4 (Credit Goes To Milan P) as Himself James the Red Engine.jpg|James #5 as Himself The Toyland Express.jpg|Toyland Express #6 as Himself Jake (Budgie).png|Jake Pufferty.png|Pufferty #9 Henry the Green Engine.jpg|Henry #10 Basil the British Engine..png|Basil #7 (Credit Goes To RailPony) Timothy the Engine..png|Timothy #8 (Credit Goes To RailPony) Jones the Green Engine..png|Jones #9 (Credit Goes To TonyGoldWing72) Little Engine.png|Tracy # 10 Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine # 1 Emily.jpg|Emily the Emerald Engine #12 Molly the Yellow Engine.png|Molly the Holden Engine # 37 Spencer.png|Spencer #57 Wilson.jpg|Wilson #11 Railways of crotoonia emma promo by derpadederp1999-d7v9m3q.jpg|Emma #12 (Credit Goes To Milan P) Railways of crotoonia ivor promo by derpadederp1999-d7xtmxu.jpg|Ivor #13 (Credit Goes To Milan P) Play-safe.jpg|Montana #14 (Credit Goes To Milan P) Railways of crotoonia katy promo by derpadederp1999-d7nynhs.jpg|Katy #15 (Credit Goes To Milan P) Railways of crotoonia puffle promo by derpadederp1999-d7wcixc.jpg|Pufle #16 (Credit Goes To Milan P) The railways of crotoonia tom jerry promo by derpadederp1999-d856vj1.jpg|Tom Jerry #17 (Credit Goes To Milan P) The railways of crotoonia alfred promo by derpadederp1999-d83supz.jpg|Alfred #18 (Credit Goes To Milan P) The railways of crotoonia melissa promo by derpadederp1999-d84frlz.jpg|Melissa #19 (Credit Goes To Milan P) The railways of crotoonia johnny promo by derpadederp1999-d86l6sh.jpg|Johnny #20 (Credit Goes To Milan P) The railways of crotoonia huey promo by derpadederp1999-d889dgb.jpg|Huey #21 (Credit Goes To Milan P) Blue the Little Engine..png|Azul #22 (Credit Goes To Milan P) Georgia (The Little Engine that Could).jpg|Georgia #23 Pete (from The Little Engine That Could).jpg|Pete #24 Unclethomas.png|Uncle Thomas the Tank Engine #25 Neville from Thomas..png|Neville #75 Dinosaur-train-engine-tracks-300.jpg|Scotty # 26 Archie the PB15 No. 1..png|Archie #1 (Credit Goes To Andrew Smith) 500px-Bahia Train..PNG|Bahia Train #27 This is a very long train..jpg|Freight Cars Ben (Thomas & Friends).jpg|Ben #18 Bill (Thomas & Friends).jpg|Bill #17 The railways of crotoonia big tim promo by derpadederp1999-d8d0v72.jpg|Big Tim #28 (Credit Goes To Milan P) The railways of crotoonia bonnie promo by derpadederp1999-d89mr7i.jpg|Bonnie #29 as Himself (Credit Goes To Milan P) Jason..png|Jason #30 (Credit Goes To Milan P) The railways of crotoonia sir reginald promo by derpadederp1999-d8cr39z.jpg|Sir Reginald #31 (Credit Goes To Milan P) Railways of crotoonia chugs promo by themilantooner-d963v3a.jpg|Chugs #32 (Credit Goes To Milan P) Choo2.JPG|Jimmy #33 Percy_the_Small_Engine.jpg|Percy #6 Railways of crotoonia calley promo by derpadederp1999-d8049ir.jpg|Calley #33 (Credit Goes To Milan P) Railways of crotoonia yaemon promo by derpadederp1999-d7dt5ao.jpg|Yaemon #34 (Credit Goes To Milan P) The railways of crotoonia sasha promo by derpadederp1999-d8ai4cw.jpg|Sasha #35 (Credit Goes To Milan P) Railways of crotoonia fearless freddie promo by themilantooner-d94znbz.jpg|Fearless Freddie #7 (Credit Goes To Milan P) Flynn (Thomas & Friends.jpg|Flynn #55 The railways of crotoonia bash and dash promo by derpadederp1999-d8cqzll.jpg|Bash and Dash #42 and #43 (Credit Goes To Milan P) The railways of crotoonia ferdinand promo by derpadederp1999-d8cqz3l.jpg|Ferdinand #48 (Credit Goes To Milan P) The+brave+locomotive.jpg|Linus #34 Rustee_Rails_Rides_Again..jpg|Rustee Rails #35 Olwin.png|Olwin as Herself # 36 Tootle.jpg|Tootle as Himself #37 The Magic School Bus Train Bus.jpg|Train Bus # 48 The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus # 49 Annie.png|Annie Clarabel.png|Clarabel Little Engine's Caboose.jpg|Hank the Caboose # 38 Dumbo Yellow Coach.jpg|Yellow Coach as Itself Dumbo Blue Coach.jpg|Blue Coach as Itself Dumbo Orange Coach.jpg|Orange Baggage Car as Itself Dumbo Green Coach.jpg|Green Coach as Itself Casey Jr's Red Caboose..png|Red Caboose as Itself Dumbo Boxcar.jpg Casey Jr Traveling Van.jpg|Traveling Van Casey Jr Star Van.jpg|Star Van Dumbo Elephant Car.jpg Dumbo Wagon.jpg|Two Wagon Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-487.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-488.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-491.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-492.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-493.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-494.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-495.jpg Troublesome Trucks as The Freight Cars..png|Troublesome Trucks Hector.jpg The_Circus_Train_Cars_as_The_Freight_Cars..png|TAF The Circus Train Car Toad.jpg|Toad as Himself Three Caballeros Baia Train car.jpg|Baia Train Car as Themselves Crimson_and_Colored_MK1..jpg Mk1coach_001.jpg 2515.jpg 7b53af0a596274c0a57073f6c9abd43d.jpg Linus.jpg Timothy mouse balloon.png|Timothy Q. Mouse as Himself Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Himself Manny and Ellie.jpg|Manny and Ellie as Themselves Donphan-1.jpg|Donphan as Himself Crows (Dumbo).jpg|The Crows Genie.jpg|Genie as Himself Four Kittens..png|Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, and Oliver Tigers as Themselves Zak and Wheezie.jpg|Zak and Wheezie Ostriches as Themselves Litleo and Pyroar.png|Litleo and Pyroar as Themselves Purrloin and lepard.png|Purrloin and Lepard as Themselves The Two Toy Giraffes.png|Lou as Bud as Themselves Panda (The Little Engine That Could).jpg|Panda as Himself Missy (TLETC).jpg|Missy 1 as Herself Missy.jpg|Missy 2 as Herself WagsandtheWagettesinPromoPicture2.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes as Themselves The Great Fondoo.jpg|The Great Fondoo as Himself Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo as Himself Quincy.png|Quincy as Himself Annie-1.png|Annie as Herself 500px-(June) 2.png|June as Herself Phineas & Ferb.jpg|Phineas and Ferb as Themselves Jack and Jill Babes in Toyland (Animated).jpg|Jack and Jill as Themselves Emery Elizabeth Marie, Little Red Riding Hood Hood and Heidi.jpg|Emery Elizabeth Marie Little Red Riding Hood and Heidi as Themselves Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as Herself Candace.jpg|Candace as Herself Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy as Herself Anna Render.png|Anna as Herself Elsa as Minnie Mouse.png|Elsa as Herself Sabrina.jpg|Sabrina as Herself Isabella_Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Herself Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Themselves Babar.jpg|Babar as Himself Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy as Herself Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling 1 as Herself Wendy upstages Candace.jpg|Wendy 2 as Herself Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg|The Gopsssing Elephant as Themselves Donald_Duck_Jose_Caroica_and_Panchito_Pitstoles.jpg|Donald Duck Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles as Themselves Pooh and Tigger.jpg|Tigger as Himself Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Herself Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe as Herself Wanda.jpg|Wanda 3 as Herself Wanda Li.jpg|Wanda Li 4 as Herself Ralphie_pb01.jpg|Ralphie as Himself Arnold_in_The_Magic_School_Bus.jpg|Arnold as Himself Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Herself Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Himself 7dwarfs.jpg|Seven Dwarfs as Themselves The_7D_Annoy_Grumpy_Promo.png|The 7D as Themselves Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Herself Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Himself Woody Woodpecker Promopic.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as Himself Wallace.jpg|Wallace as Himself For_the_Birds_004.jpg|Birds as Themselves Animals_save_new_york.png|Wild Animals as Themselves Humans_and_Animals..png|Humans as Animals as Themselves 1954-toot-2.jpg|Little Toot as Himself Edison.jpg|Edsion as Himself Cecilia_Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia as Herself Aliyah-Din.jpg|Aliyah-Din as Herself Chica as Iago.jpg Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg Mrs. Jumbo in Dumbo.jpg Disneycircus.jpg Category:Casey Jr. Circus Train Movies Category:Movies Spoof Category:TheLastDisneyToon